Clown Chase
by devineggins4
Summary: Nightwing is called back to Gotham By Batman. He has to help save his little brother from the Joker. Will Justice prevail or will evil win?


It was Midnight in a city full of crime.

This city houses horrible villains with nothing better to do other than torment lives and steal.

But they won't get away with it while I'm here.

Who am I?

Richard Grayson. Most people call me Dick all jokes aside. And almost everybody calls me Nightwing The teen wonder.

I used to be Batman's sidekick.

Batman being Bruce Wayne.

I was and still are Bruce Wayne's Adopted son but his son nonetheless.

My real Parents died Ten years ago when I was 7.

Now I'm 17 and I'm in Bludhaven.

I left Batman,Alfred, Batgirl, and I left Gotham.

But now I'm getting called back to Gotham by Batman.

"Why do you need me?" I asked Batman as his face flashed across the screen on my Night computer.

"It's Joker."

"You can handle Joker on your own."

"No you're not listening. He...he.."

"He what Bruce?"

"He has Jason."

As soon as he said those three words I took off running to my motorcycle.

I'm still trying to understand why he took him.

Jason Todd replaced me as Robin two years ago when I left.

He was also Adopted by Bruce.

He was adopted four years ago when I was thirteen and he was nine.

He and I trained with Bruce all the time.

He was my little brother and he still is.

Now at age thirteen he's the Boy wonder and he's been kidnapped.

And by the Joker. The worst villain known to the world.

Sure Doomsday killed Superman.

Sure Cheatah enslaved Wonder Woman and took over Themyscira.

Heck Zoom even sent Jay Garrick into the Speedforce just last week and My pal Wally and his uncle are still tryin to get him back.

But Joker he's the worst of em all.

He paralyzed Batgirl when we were thirteen and it took 3 years and surgery to heal her.

He trapped Batman inside Arkham Asylum and Arkham City.

He tossed Doctor Quinzel into a vat of chemicals and transformed her into Harley Quinn.

And he kidnapped a whole school bus full of toddlers and drove it off the Gotham Bridge.

I arrived at Gotham in 20 minutes. I wasted time.

Should've taken my jet.

I got to the cave as quickly as possible.

Bruce was wearing a classic suit I haven't seen in years.

It was the Joker's version of his batsuit equiped with Joker's weapons and some of Bruce's weapons.

The suit was purple with a green mask and cape.

Joker is super obsessed with killing us.

By us I mean the Batman family.

That's what we call ourselves.

Me Jason, Babs, Bruce, Alfred and Steph.

We might need the whole family for this one.

Back to the Clown costume.

"Why the Jokesuit?"

"I want Joker to feel like he's been brought down by a reflection of himself. Now. Let's go!"

We hopped into the batmobile and drove out of the cave heading towards the highway.

"Where are we headed?"

We were leaving New Jersey so that's why I asked.

"Metropolis it's snowing this time of year. I once heard Joker say he wanted to Spell his name in the snow with the blood of a bird. I knew he meant you. But since you left he set his eye on another bird. Also I tracked the signal of Jason's suit to a warehouse in Metropolis."

"Weird."

"What's weird?"

"The signal isn't in Metropolis anymore it's heading towards... Starling City Around the Black Canary Bar. The bar run by Black Canary. Doesn't GA hang there with Canary until closing times on weekends?"

"Call them we'll need them to slow Joker down."

GA is Green Arrow, Bruce's Billionaire best friend and sometimes sparring partner.

Bruce and Green Arrow A.K.A. Oliver Queen both trained together in China.

Apparently they both had the same idea about become heroes.

And Black Canary is Dinah Lance. She has a supersonic scream that can be heard a mile away.

She's smart, cunning, beautiful and an awesome fighter.

She can easily distract someone.

She has a signature move.

'Want to hear a secret?'

That's what she calls it when she clears out everyone else in a room and there's one guy left. She'll walk up to them, ask them if they want to hear a secret, and then let out the sonic scream right in their ears.

I pressed two buttons on the screen in the Batmobile. One labeled Green Arrow and the other Labeled Black Canary.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Guys it's Nightwing no time for small talk The Joker's is passing by the Bar in a few minutes try to stop him."

"What did he do?"

"He kidnapped Jason."

"We're on it."

**Green Arrow's POV**

I opened my suit Case while Canary cleared the place out and locked the front door.

I took out my GA suit and put it on. I took out my Sunglasses and placed my hood over my head ready for action.

I Strapped my Quiver full of arrows to my back and looked up to see a blonde figure wearing a dark blue mask and black jacket with blue shirt and see through fish net leggings.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

We ran out of the back and saw a car with a clown driving it.

I shot an explosive arrow at the front tire and Canary used her sonic screech to shatter the windows.

The car flipped over.

I only hoped the kid was okay.

We ran over to the car to see that the clown wasn't the Joker.

But we found something else.

Jason's Robin symbol.

The "R" had a tracker in it that must have thrown Batman and Nightwing off.

I called them.

"Guys we got a problem."

"I can see it. You blew up the car?!"

"Yeah but they're not in here the kid's tracker is in here and a fake lost that trail."

"Damn! Alright you two search Starling city and we'll search Metropolis."

They got back into the Batmobile and drove away.

I typed something into my wrist and my Arrow car arrived a few minutes later.

We hopped in and drove off stopping and searching buildings and warehouses.

Still nothing so we checked in the duo.

"Any luck?"

"None Bats. The Joker is no where to be found."

"Ollie look!"

My attention was caught when Black Canary pointed towards a purple car with the Joker's face on it.

"We see a Joker car Bruce. I'll head in Dinah you search the car for clues.

"Got it."

_**That was the first chapter of my new fic.**_

_**And for everyone who didn't know Gotham is located in New Jersey.**_

_**Go to my deviant art account to see how the characters in the story look.**_

_**The account name is the same as it is here.**_

_**That's devineggins4.**_

_**It'll take sometime to get them up but I'll have them posted.**_


End file.
